Recovery
by XanderLuvsAll
Summary: Tyrion begins to heal from his Illness and things begin to change
1. Chapter 1

Though still weak from his Illness, Tyrion was anxious to be allowed out of his chambers which now felt like a prison. No matter how grand and filled with all the things he enjoyed, it was still a place where he could not leave. For months and was thus a prison cell. Finally Tyrion was able to persuade father of his health and was able to leave, though Rhaegar tried to insist on more time as Tyrion quickly tired easily. Tyrion knew from Bloodraven that it would never change though so he did not listen to his beloved brother for once. Tyrion was getting out of his chambers and nothing would prevent him. Not even the one person that Tyrion loved more than anything else in the world. Thankfully father was allowing it, even with Rhaegar arguing against it.

As while Father was extremely protective and of Tyrion, he was also extremely overgenerous was it came to Tyrion. Who was extremely spoiled by his father, mother, brother, ...basically everyone. So as long as Tyrion was never in any danger, Aerys would give it to him. Tyrion's sickness insured that father would give him even more, as he was very happy that not only had his son survived but that he was well enough to move around again. That Tyrion could leave his bed, finally after so long. Aerys would give his son the world. Even to the displeasure of his elder son.

Rhaegar finally caved when Tyrion agreed to let him carry Tyrion around as he just wanted to leave his room. Even if he had to be carried to do it. Rhaegel and Aerion were there with him as Rhaegar carried Tyrion to the garden with his animals all trailing along behind. Tyrion was mildly annoyed when he saw that there was a chaise now in the garden. Tyrion wanted to lay on the grass and fell the outside, not a chair. Rhaegar carefully lay his brother on the chaise and tucked a blanket carefully around him. All the while Tyrion's temper was building, ready to throw a tantrum to end all tantrums. Then father sat down beside him, stroking his hair gently and it soothed him while Aerion handed him Mischief. Tyrion stroked his otter as his cousins sat beside the chaise on the ground.

Rhaegar picked up his harp and began to play it and Tyrion listened, letting it calm him even further. After a while he almost dozed off several times but Tyrion kept fighting it as once he fell asleep Tyrion knew he would wake up in his chambers again. When his father began to speak, Tyrion was able to stay awake again.

"You.. being sick has been very hard on all of us, Aemon and I want you to know that I will insure this never happens again."

"I know...but you know you can't do anything against sickness, Father...Especially when Bloodraven himself said I would be forever weak."

"I will find a way. I will not allow you to die."

'Nor will I, brother."Tyrion smiled at Rhaegar.

"Neither will we, cousin." Aerion looked fierce and Tyrion almost laughed but didn't even as Rhaegel returned the sentiment.

'I will fight the Stranger himself to protect you, Aemon."

"I thank you all for that and know I will do the same for all of you." Tyrion wiggled away from his father and stumbled over to Aerion, who hugged him tightly.

Aerys watched his family and felt content even as he worried about the future. "I have seen that we are all in danger from something else though."

"What do you mean, Father?"

"This has made me see how small our dynasty is."

"How do you mean, Father?" Rhaegar caught Tyrion in his arms and lifted him up, causing Tyrion to giggle even as he settled into his brother's arms.

"We are few in number thanks to SummerHall burning. It something happens to one of us, it severely lessons us.. So its time that I find a bride for you, Rhaegar."

"WHAT? Rhae cant marry, he's mine. Mine alone and I will not share."

Aerys smiled gently down at his son." Rhaegar will always be yours, my imp. Nothing will ever change that and any who try will pay the price dearly. This woman whoever she will be, will be nothing. Just a broodmare to House Targaryen. Nothing that could ever come between not a bride who will not even be of our blood."

"If..Viserys had been a girl, Rhaegar would have been...all mine until she came of age wouldn't he?"

"Yes but our Viserys is a boy. Your mother doesn't seem able to give.."Aerys stopped when he saw Rhaegar's look. "We do not have a female to marry save for Rhaena and she is..."Aerys looked at Aerion, not willing to speak of the illness that had and would likely die of soon enough. "She will marry Aerion one day. "Sadly unlikely but Aerys would not speak of it in front of Aerion. "We must look elsewhere for a bride for your brother."

"Not to far elsewhere, Your Grace."Tyrion looked up and say Tywin and felt a shiver of forebearing at the words but forced himself to ignore it. Tywin looked at Tyrion. "I am glad to see you out of your chambers, Your Highness." Shadow growled at Tywin and prowled protectively around Rhaegar and Tyrion. Tyrion glanced at Shadow in surprise as never had Shadow showed displeasure to anyone before. Arthur and Gerold looked in surprise at Shadow before glaring suspiciously at Tywin, wondering if the Hand was a threat to the Royal family. Something that Tyrion noticed and somehow 'knew' what the KingsGuard was thinking and wondered if they had a right to wonder about Tywin. Still though Tyrion had something more pressing to worry about.

The mere thought of Rhaegar marrying was an repulsive thought for Tyrion and not one that he would tolerate. Though Tyrion did not want his family to end, he thought it was perfectly alright for Aerion, Rhaegel, Daemon and Rhaena to do thusly.

Let them marry and have children while Rhaegar would never leave his side in any manner.

Notes: Happy Easter


	2. Chapter 2

The days that followed say Tyrion keeping Rhaegar close to him at all times, even insisting that he sleep with him as Tyrion would not be parted from Rhaegar for anything in the world. And as Aerys was worried about Tyrion being alone anyway, he allowed it and actually commanded Rhaegar to not leave his side for anything, not even would keep Rhaegar at his side, to insure that his brother would not be taken from him. Would not spend all of his time with some woman who would take his brother's time and love and focus away from him. Something that truly horrified Tyrion to the depths of his soul. What would he do without Rhaegar after all. His brother was his everything And Tyrion could not abide the thought of separation of any kind.

Thanks to his near death Rhaegar agreed fully with that sentiment and never tried to be elsewhere. Rarely were the two of them apart in the weeks and months that followed Tyrion's illness and it was thus Rhaegar who witnessed Tyrion's first seizure. It was Rhaegar who realized that Tyrion had the Sacred Diease. The Disease that meant he was eithe rblessed by the Gods or cursed by them depending on who you asked. The Sacred Disease was where one has seizures and loses control. The Maesters that had survived Tyrion's illness believed it was a side affect of the high fever that had consumed Tyrion. While the High Septon said it was the price the Gods demanded for Tyrion survival. The High Septon nearly burned himself for that.

After that Tyrion was never left alone to insure that when a seizure was upon him, he did not hurt himself. Something that Tyrion did not mind as it was almost always Rhaegar at his side. When it wasn't, Tyrion now had his own set of guards on top of the sole purpose was to insure Tyrion's well being while seizing and to insure no one touched him.

The knowledge that having this Disease meant that Tyrion truly never would be a Knight was difficult to bear though. Tyrion knew that he would never be able to on anything that was to again and he hated it. No matter what Rhaegar said Tyrion knew that he had lost something.

"Ty, you have never been anything but perfect and you do not need to be anything other then you. Being a Knight...doing anything like that is meaningless."

"You are becoming a Knight, you are training...i know you believe that you are the one fro the prophecy and will fight one day...I want to fight with you."

" . I will fight to protect you from the darkness that is coming,you will never be allowed yo fight even if you were able."

Tyrion left the room in a fit of temper and would not speak to Rhaegar again for days. Not until his brother begged his forgiveness. After that things returned to normal and everything settled into a new normal.

All the Keep knew that if you couldn't find Tyrion or Rhaegar, your best bet was the library. Or as The Keep called it, their second bedroom. For they actually spent more time within those walls then their own chambers. Both loved to read more than anything g else, loved gaining knowledge and expanding their minds. Father called them his Maesters and Tyrion loved that idea. He had even thought about becoming one when he learned that all they did was read and all day but Father had that idea. Simply saying

"No son of my will be a servant to anyone and that is all maesters are, my love. They are servants to the lords they serve. nothing more. You are a Prince, perhaps one day king. Not a servant. You are above all else, you command. Any that dare try to command you will met with a swift death, be my order or by Rhaegar. They will burn for trying to order you. I will burn them all"

Tyrion looked at his father in worry."Father, no one is trying to order me...It was just an idea...One that I will forget."

Aerys nodded, soothed by his son's presence and by his words."PF course, mys on. I was just...reacting to anyone slighting and or ordering you..Forgive me."

"Nothing to forgive."Tyrion wrapped himself around his father, holding on tightly in a way he rarely did with anyone but Rhaegar. Tyrion needed his father to be calm and himself again.

For the rest of the night Tyrion spent curled up with his father but woke up in his chambers, alone for the first time since he had woken up. Or rather he was alone for a brief moment before the shadows seemed to come alive as Brynden stepped through them.

"Are you ready, nephew?""

"For what?"

"To learn, all that I can teach you." Tyrion grinned in pure joy. Finally. He would learn magic, he would learn what had saved him.

"Yes. Many times yes."Tyrion started to jump around his uncle in joy and Brynden laughed. His many times great nephew certainly was something else. In the years that followed Tyrion would indeed learn all that Branden could teach him and more and wheel his magic would never make up for the weakness of his body, it did.


End file.
